A Love That Continues To Grow
by Usagi1988
Summary: Sequel to Promises Broken and a Love Renewed. Sarah is expecting. How much trouble can it be to be pregnant? How overprotective is Jareth going to get? And just how wonky is Sarah's magic going to get due to being pregnant? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the story line**

**Author's note: To all of you who enjoyed my first two stories and asked for another sequel, thanks for all your continued support, hope you enjoy this happy story.**

Waking up slowly, Sarah smiled at the feel of her husband kissing her back and shoulders, it was always the perfect way to wake up. Just as that blissful thought went though her head, Sarah's stomach rolled and she bolted from the bed, making it in time to deposit any leftover dinner from the pervious evening into the toilet.

Like the good man he was, her husband Jareth, was right behind her to hold her hair back as she continued to kneel in front of the basin and throw up her guts. Once she had finished and was resting her forehead against the rim of the bowl, Jareth plaited her hair and grabbed a cool, wet wash cloth from the sink. He encouraged Sarah to lean back against him so he could gently wipe her face of sweat. As he did, she sighed at the refreshing coolness of the wash cloth and smiled in thanks to her husband.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Jareth asked, as he continued to hold her in his arms, neither one worried about sitting on the bathroom floor.

"At this very moment, I feel better," Sarah replied cautiously, "however, we both know I could be back in here at any point during the day."

"It will all be worth it in the end, my love," he commented with a soft smile while stroking his wife's face lovingly before moving his hand down the stroke her abdomen.

With a wave of his hand, the bathtub filled up and they both got in, washing each other in the warm water before relaxing in the bubbles. Sarah was roughly six weeks into her pregnancy and her morning sickness had decided to become rather intense over the past week, taking her by surprise at anytime of the day. She also found it was worse when she was tired and would try for a nap everyday.

Jareth had be practically dancing around the castle since she had told him the news but he had also been very supportive when Sarah had been ill or had gone off any food she use to enjoy, such as chocolate. He had also lightened Sarah's paper work so she could rest when needed, not that he would tell her.

Once washed and dressed, a simple breakfast of toast and fruit was laid out on the table in front of the fire. Jareth had to forgo his usual cooked breakfast as Sarah couldn't stand the smell any more but then Broin, his advisor, would have a bacon sandwich waiting for him in his study later, so Jareth didn't complain.

"The midwife is coming today," Sarah said while enjoying her fruit salad that mostly contained peaches.

"Are you worried about anything?" Jareth asked, spreading jam on his toast.

"Well, I have no idea how different a fae pregnancy is to a human one," she said, concern colouring her voice. "And if they are similar, there are sure to be differences because all fae have magic."

"Those are very good questions to ask her, my love. Do you want me here as well?"

"Only if you're not too busy, as I know you've already started to take some of my paperwork so I can rest in the day," she smirked at him, her eyes shining with love.

"Can't get anything past you, can I, my love?" Looking a little sheepish.

"No, you bloody can't," Sarah responded was a giggle.

The day went quickly and Jareth was so busy, he was unable to join his wife in meeting the midwife but knew she was in good hands. With this in mind, the Goblin King focused on his work in order to to get it done and check on his love.

After finishing his last bit of paper work, Broin handed him a folded piece of parchment before wishing him good night. Saying goodnight to Broin, Jareth opened the note, which said;

To my wonderful Husband

Now that you have finished your work, would you like to join me in our rooms for a light dinner? I know we would normally have it in the dining room, unfortunately after the midwife left, your poor wife has been back and forth to the bathroom with awful morning sickness.

Looking forward to having your arms around me

Your loving and pregnant wife

Sarah

Smiling at his wife's note, Jareth pulled himself out of his chair and disappeared. Re-appearing in their chambers, he found Sarah in her comfy armchair with her feet resting on a footstool and a book in her lap. Noticing that she was asleep, he quietly summoned a light dinner; pasta salad for her and cold pork with new potatoes and salad for him.

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, Jareth gently called her name to wake her to eat. With a lazy groan, she answered his call, opening her eyes to find him smiling down at her.

"Evening, my love," he whispered, kneeling down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I describe to my loving husband that I feel like death warmed up?"

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah," she sat forward slowly, preparing to get up. "But the good news is, I know why I feel so shity."

"Oh. Did the midwife explain?" He helped her out of her chair and to their small dinner table.

"She confirmed first that I am six weeks along and was rather concerned when I told her how bad my morning sickness is, so she magically scanned me." Sarah took a breath, before continuing. "Galena said that a fae woman would only start her morning sickness at eight-to-nine weeks along, unless there is something different."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm having twins."


	2. Chapter 1-Worries and realisations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long too. Please review! Love reading reviews as it tells me I'm doing a good job and you guys like it.**

"Jareth, if you touch my breasts one more time, I'll knock you into next week!"

The Goblin King stepped back from his hostile, beautiful and pregnant wife. At now eight weeks along with twins, Sarah's symptoms had become far more intense and he sometimes felt like he was walking on egg shells, not that he would ever complain.

"No, don't step away from me," she said and burst into tears. This is what he meant by egg shells, her mood swings at the moment were driving them both mad but at least they were only in the morning. After waking and throwing up, Sarah's mood was unpredictable and ranged from hostile to depressed to relaxed, Jareth never knew what to expect till it happened. This morning was hostel followed by tears from his reaction.

Holding out his arms, Sarah walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist while he ran his fingertips up and down her back. The royal couple stayed in this position till Sarah's tears dried up and she reached up and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, my King," she said, wanting to ease the hurt she'd inflicted. "I really don't deserve you at the moment, you take such good care of me and you never complain or shout back." Her voice broke on a sob.

"Oh, my love," Jareth gently placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eye. "What kind of husband would I be if I complained or shouted at my expectant wife? I love you and that's all that matters right now. You could scream that you hate me and I would still be here." Placing a kiss on her lips and then rubbing his nose with hers had the effect he wanted when she smiled.

"I will be more careful with your breasts from now on, I'm sorry if I hurt you too much."

"Their just so sensitive right now, I didn't realise till you touched them and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, that was really unfair of me. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry, my love." With that said, they bathed together as always before dressing and having breakfast.

"Would you mind if I wrote a letter to inform my parents of our news?" Jareth asked between bites of his breakfast.

"Um," seeing her hesitant look, he knew she wasn't saying something.

"What is it, my love?" Reaching across the table, he held her hand gently in his, offering comfort.

"What if I miscarry?" The fear in her voice was clear.

"Miscarry?" The term wasn't one heard in the Underground. "I'm not sure I follow you, my love."

"Miscarriage is a term used when a woman's body rejects the foetus inside her," Sarah explained while stroking her lower abdomen. She wasn't showing yet, another two months and she would be but she already felt fiercely protective of the lives inside her.

Standing from his chair, Jareth walked round the table and knelt at his wife's feet. Knowing now what was worrying her, he hoped to completely relax her fears as she had nothing to fear.

"I don't know that term because in the Underground miscarriage doesn't happen," seeing her stunned look he continued. "For a fae woman to conceive is difficult, as you know and so when she does become pregnant the magic of the Fates protect both mother and child to full term. You have nothing to fear, my love, nothing at all."

"What about still-birth?" At his confused looked, Sarah had her answer. Her babies were going to be ok, no matter what.

The Goblin Queen sobbed her relief at the news and buried her head into her husbands shoulder. Jareth, once again, held his wife till she calmed down and was able to finish breakfast.

Sitting in his study a few hours later, Jareth reflected on his wife's concerns and decided to hold off on telling his parents the good news till Sarah was truly happy to tell them herself. He knew that they would be over the moon for them and would insist on throwing a ball in their honour. With Sarah's changing emotions, sickness and exhaustion, a ball would be the last function she'd want to attend. With this in mind, Jareth would leave the decision up to his lovely wife and allow her to tell them when she was ready.

Sarah was sitting in The Queen's Gardens with a book that she wasn't really reading. Her mind was accepting the fact that her babies were safe inside her and the chances of losing them were zero. As she sat under the willow tree, she felt, for the first time since finding out she was pregnant, a sense of serenity come over her heart.

She was going to be a mother and the smile that lit up her face at the thought was well worth seeing. A family of her own that she would love unconditionally and would love her back. The family Sarah should have had in the Aboveground but it no longer mattered where her family was as long as they were together.

Unconsciously, Sarah placed her book on the ground beside while her other hand rested on her lower abdoman and she quietly hummed a lullaby while her mind pictured a boy and a girl playing happily in her gardens with their father. The daydream wasn't clear but the rush of pure joy in Sarah's heart brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

Feeling suddenly energetic, Sarah appeared in her old chambers and decided a change was in order. Pushing up the sleeves of her dress, she set to work on changing her old room into a nursery. As she worked, Sarah kept in mind that she didn't know the sex of the twins and so enchanted everything to change colour once she knew or when they were born.

By the time she had finished, two beautiful, dark wooden cribs stood where her bed once was and a painting of the Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah graced the wall they were pushed against. Two changing tables in the same dark wood had been placed where her vanity table once was and the closet was rearranged for baby clothes. By the fire, two rocking chairs with foot stools awaited use and the bathroom had been changed to suit two babies.

Once the redecoration had been finished, Sarah was exhausted. She walked back into her chambers, curled up on the bed and fell straight to sleep. This was how Jareth found her a few hours later and he couldn't help but take a few minutes to gaze lovingly at her sleeping form. As he took a step back from the bed, he noticed the door to her old chambers was ajar.

When he opened the door, Jareth couldn't help but gasp at the changes his Queen had made and was amazed at how beautiful it was. Seeing this made the fact he was going to be a father all the more real and he was suddenly impatient for his children to be born and have them safe in his arms. He had been waiting along time to become a husband and father and he sometimes thought it was all a dream. With all the wished away children he looked after and adopted out it was no wonder he wanted to have a family of his own and he would do everything in his power to protect his new family.

"Do you like it?" Turned at the sound of his wife's voice, Jareth couldn't help the smile of joy on his face as he wrapped her in his embrace.

"It is beautiful, just like my wonderful wife," and he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 2-Magic and Mayhem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot.**

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long, real life has been busy. Please review and enjoy.**

Appearing quietly in their chambers, the Goblin King cradled his Queen in his arms and carried her to their bed. Setting her down gently upon the covers, Jareth waved his hand over her, removing her ball gown and dressing her a simple and thin nightgown. Seeing a twinkle of glitter in the corner of his eye, Jareth turned to see the fruit in the bowl levitate and dance in the air and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

His dear wife was now fifteen weeks pregnant with twins and they had just returned from a ball his parents, the High King and Queen, had thrown in honour of their future grandchildren. It had been a wonderful night and Sarah had rested most of the day to have enough energy to enjoy the ball. Even though her morning sickness had calmed down significantly, she still tired easily and Jareth often found her napping in the afternoon or mid-morning.

Placing a hand over the slight bump between her hips, the Goblin King whispered softly to the growing magic inside his wife and soon the floating fruit settled down. Smiling, Jareth readied himself for bed and wondered if Sarah had noticed that their unborn children had started to come into their magic, making a mental note to ask, he slipped into their bed, wrapped his arms around his family and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning

She felt weird. This was her first thought as sleep lifted its hold on her mind, although her eyes were still too heavy to open, Sarah tried to pin-point where the feeling was coming from. Coming up with a blank, the young Goblin Queen pushed her eyes open to see her husband fast asleep below her. Wait, below her!

Suddenly Sarah realised why she felt weird, it was because she wasn't lying on her bed but floating above it. What the Aboveground was going on?! Not knowing what to do, Sarah acted on the only option felt to her, alerting her husband.

"Jareth!" Sarah called quietly. "Jareth, wake up right now!"

Hearing him moan in protest at being woken, the Goblin Queen watched as her King rolled onto his back, stretched and opened his eyes to find his love directly above him. Watching the teasing smile that spread across his face and the love shine in his eyes, Sarah found herself getting annoyed.

"Good morning, my love," the male monarch said his voice rough with sleep. "And may I ask what you are doing out of bed so early?"

"Enough of your teasing, Jareth," Sarah responded, clearly not in the mood to be teased while in her predicament. "How did I get up here and how do I get down?"

"Oh, my love, you haven't noticed?"

"I have noticed that I'm floating a good two feet above you instead lying on our bed like a normal person!"

Jareth must have heard the note of unhappiness and confusion in her voice as he quickly moved from under her. Standing on the bed next to her body, he gently turned her over and then rested his hand upon her abdomen and whispered soft words she could not hear. Slowly, Sarah felt herself being lowered back onto their bed and then wrapped in her husbands loving embrace.

After only a few moments of holding each other close, the King and Queen of the Goblin realm found themselves being rained upon. Both looked up to find a rain cloud above their bed and soaking them and their bed thoroughly. Then Jareth began to laugh which caused poor Sarah to become quite upset as she still didn't know what was going on.

Seeing his wife on the verge of tears, the Goblin King quickly cancelled out the rain, dried them and their bed and once again wrapped his family in his arms. He ran his fingers through his loves hair, which helped calm her down before explaining what was happening.

"My love, please don't get upset," Jareth said in a soothing voice. "None of what has happened this morning has been your fault."

"Then why do I feel like you are laughing at me and I am causing what is happening?" She asked sadly.

"Because, in some way you are causing it," he answered while placing his hand on her abdomen,"or should I say the magic is coming from your body." Seeing the understanding dawn on her face, Jareth smiled and continues to caress the small bump between her hips.

"They've started to come into their magic," she stated softly, shaking her head at the news.

"Yes and now things get interesting," laughed the Goblin King.

~\\*~\\*~\\*~\\*~\\*~

_Two weeks later_

Sarah was sitting in her gardens, under her willow tree and was enjoying a lunch picnic with her husband when she felt a stirring within her. At now seventeen weeks along, no one could deny that the Goblin Queen was carrying the next generation and was glowing.

However, carrying twins was no joke and even though she was enjoying it, Sarah found it very trying on her body. Her back ached from the extra weight she was beginning to carry and her feet swelled quickly when walking around the castle. She had found her appetite had increased along with her cravings and at the moment she could get enough of cooked fruit deserts, such as; peach cobbler, apple pie and blue berry muffins. If this wasn't enough, Sarah's sleep had become disturbed due to the need for the loo, heartburn or just being uncomfortable, which increased her mood swings.

Knowing his wife was uncomfortable most days, Jareth did all in his power to help her in anyway even if all he could do was rub her feet or back to relieve some of her symptoms. The Goblin King had also warned all their subjects not to take Sarah's mood swings to heart but to either comfort her if they could, disappear if they couldn't or to come and get him if she was truly inconsolable. So far there had only been a handful of times where a goblin or two had rushed to his study to find him and each time it was because his unborn children were either using magic or had caused Sarah's own magic to turn against her.

The last time this happened, Jareth found his loving wife surrounded by floating objects that wouldn't let her move, if she did try to move from her spot one of these objects would connect with her shoulder or knee. The force of the objects connecting with her didn't hurt or leave marks but needless to say, Sarah was not impressed and it took Jareth a full half hour to calm everything down.

Smiling at the memory, Jareth didn't see the look of wonder grace his wife's face till she grabbed his hand and placed it on her growing tummy. At first nothing happened, then there was a strange ripple feeling under his hand and Jareth felt his heart burst with pure joy.

"Oh my Goddess!" Was all he could say.

"Our babies are moving!" Sarah stated, excitement causing her voice to go a little high.

"How long have you been feeling that?" Jareth asked, wonder colouring his voice.

"Im not sure," Sarah answered. "For the last week or so I've felt a feeling like I've got butterflies but nothing as strong as this so I wasn't sure. Isn't it wonderful to finally feel them?"

"It's truly incredible," Jareth said, moving closer to place both hands on her tummy.

As they sat there under the willow tree, enjoying the wonder of their unborn children, the breeze changed and suddenly the leafs on the willow tree changed colours and the grass around them sprouted all kinds of beautiful flowers. Looking at each other knowingly, the royal couple continued to enjoy their moment with the magic of their children playing around them.


	4. Chapter 3-Visit

**OMG! I cant believe how long it has been since i updated this story. Im so sorry everyone. Enjoy and review.**

"Just how long are you going to lie there and watch me?" Sarah asked, her tone coloured with irriation. Since she got up over an hour ago, Goblin Queen Sarah had tried on no less than twenty different outfits after her morning bath and she had discarded all twenty within moments of trying them on.

Her husband, the Goblin King, had been pretending to sleep while watching his love get more and more frustrated as the morning slowly slipped by. Sitting up against the headboard of their bed, Jareth couldn't help but admire his beauitful and pregnant wife.

At twenty weeks with twins, Sarah had truly bloomed. Her slightly rounded stomach had popped out making her look like she had a small backetball under her dresses, much to Sarah's annoyance as it made finding clothes that she was happy wearing difficult and today was very important to her.

"Jareth, I know you love me," the Goblin Queen said, her voice getting rich with annoyed anger, "but if you dont get over here and help me, you will find yourself sleeping on the sofa tonight!" And the Goblin King suddenly found himself and the bed he was sitting up in, covered in blueberry jam.

Now normally, Sarah would have been upset that an incident like this had be caused by her or at least the magic had come from her. However, due to her current rising anger she didn't get upset, she just added; "And our children agree with me!"

Taking a slow deep breath, Jareth exhaled his need to laugh at the situation and got up. After sitting the bed right, he walked towards the bathroom while playing with a crystal in his right hand and before he disappeared into their ensuite, Jareth threw the crystal at his wife which burst into a mini storm of glitter and encircled her. Not waiting to see the result, the Goblin King went to clean up.

Sarah always loved the way her husband manipulated his magical glitter to cloth her and as she watched the sliver sparkles settle over her, the young Queen felt her irriation and anger melt away to be replaced with a smile at what her King had dressed her in. It was a simple and comfortable maternity dress from the Aboveground. The top half of the dress was a deep navy blue that ended just under her breasts (which had also gotten bigger) and the skirt was a beautiful chiffon flower print that came down to her lower shins. To finish, a light white cardigan covered her arms and white flats graced her feet.

'_How does he always know?_' Sarah thought happily. '_That man knows me too well._'

"You look so beautiful," came a deep loving voice from across the room.

"I'm sorry I got snappy," she replied rather sheepishly, while bitting her lip.

"Anything else you're sorry for?" Jareth asked with a teasing smile.

"I can't think of anything else," Sarah answered with a wicked grin and Jareth chuckled.

"Ready for today?" the Goblin King asked after their laughter had died down and he had wrapped his arms around his wife and Queen, restin his hands on the bump of their unborn children while she leaned her back against his chest.

"Yes and no," she quietly replied, the emotional turmoil in her voice was well hidden but the loving arms embracing her tightened slightly. "I just don't know what his reaction will be and that worries me the most. Twelve months have past in the Aboveground since I left, goodness knows what they told Toby when I left and I never got to say good-bye to him either," her voice trembled with unshed tears and Jareth held her closer still, giving her all his strength.

"I warned your father to treat you with respect if you should ever visit or there would be consequences," Jareth gently reminded her. "With me coming with you, I do not think Robert with be unkind."

"My father's behaviour doesn't worry me, Jareth, it's Toby I'm worried about. I just up and left while he was asleep. No note, no good-bye gift, nothing. I'm a terrible sister." At her last sentence, Jareth took her by the hand and led her out onto their balcony.

"Now listen to me my wonderful wife," Jareth said gently but firmly while taking both of her hands in his. "You were and are not a terrible sister. You left suddenly as your father was being particularly difficult and left you with no choice. If today doesn't go well, we will come up with a solution to fix it. I would do anything for you, surely you know that by now?"

"I do, my loving husband," she replied with a warm smile. "I'm just letting my insecurities get the better of me, I'm being silly."

"I understand, Sarah-mine."

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**  
The day was clear and beautiful. Not a single cloud interrupted the cornblue of the sky but a gentle breeze kept the heat of the sun from being unbearable. With such a beautiful day, it was not surprising that the Williams family was enjoying a picnic in the park close to their home.

While Karen relaxed on the overly large blanket, Robert and Toby played with a football (soccerball for you Americans ;D) and the sound of carefree laughter filled the air, it was this sound that greated the Goblin King and his Queen.

Walking slowly across the bridge that led to the park of her childhood, Sarah watched with unshed happy tears as her younger half brother played with their father. He had grown so much in only a year, his blond hair had darkened to become a more dirty blonde and he had shot up a good few inches making him look older than his five years.

"He's gotten so big," Sarah whispered gently to herself, smiling at the happy family scene. As if he could hear her words, Tody suddenly stopped playing and turned to look straight at her. Holding her breath, the young Goblin Queen waited for Toby to either recongise her or turn back to his game.

After a full minute of the siblings looking at each other, Jareth watched as Robert knelt next to his son and whisper something in Toby's ear. Then the young boy smiled joyfully and ran full speed at them calling his sister's name and spreading his arms wide for a big and overdue hug.

Jareth help his wife kneel down and quickly cast a small spell around her swollen stomach so that their unborn children were safe. Within seconds of the spell being cast, Toby threw this arms around his sister's neck and the Goblin King helped keep his Queen from tumbling backwards.

Brother and sister were barely aware of Jareth's help as they embraced each other with unrestrained joy. The little baby she had wished away and then worked so hard to rescue was growing fast and he had missed her, to Sarah, that was all that mattered in that moment.

After a few minutes, Toby pulled back slightly, his face alight with happiness.

"You're back!" He exclaimed happily. "About time!"

"Yes, my dear Toby," Sarah said with a laugh. "I came back to see you."

"You're not staying?" The five year asked, his smiling vanishing.

"I can't stay, Toby," his sister explained gently. "I have a new home now, with my husband, Jareth."

"Oh yeah," understanding dawned on his young face. "Daddy told me you left you get married and why are you so-" Toby looked down at his sister's round tummy with a frown"-big?"

"Because I'm pregnent," Sarah explained with a chuckle. "You're going to be an Uncle, Toby, can you believe it?"

"Wow, really?"

While the siblings continued to catch up, Jareth watched as Robert and Karen had an argument, It was well out of earshot but the Goblin King wasn't an idiot and Karen's angry glances at his wife were enough to fill him in. However, Robert was clearly defending his daughter, as his body language indicated.

After a few more heated words were exchanged, Jareth felt Sarah's attention shift from her brother to the scene unfolding before them and once Sarah noticed, so did Toby. Robert and Karen were too far away for them to hear what was said but the sound of Karen slapping her husband across the face was like a bomb going off.

Jareth quickly helped Sarah to her feet as Toby's mother started marching toward them. Once Sarah was on her feet, the Goblin King took one step forward; a show of protection in the face of hostlity. Karen was undeterred, however, by this show and didn't stop her march till she was nearly nose-to-nose with the royal Fae.

"Toby," the blonde woman barked, "come away from that scarlett woman, this instant!"

The area around them went deathly quiet.

"Did you just insult my wife?" Jareth asked, his voice though quiet was full of rising anger.

"Karen, apologise right now!" Robert commanded having heard what she had called his daughter. "I will not have you insulting my flesh and blood!"

Happiness flooded Sarah as both her father and husband defended her but then came the real surprise.

"Mommy!" Toby shouted, standing with his arms crossed infront of his sister. "Stop calling my sister names! It's not nice! Say sorry, NOW!"

Everyone looked at the young boy; Sarah with tears of happiness, Jareth with admiration, Robert with surprised pride and Karen in shocked anger. For the next few moments, that seemed a lot longer to each of them, no-one spoke.

"I mean it, Mommy," Toby said, firmly when he saw his mother open her mouth. "Say you're sorry to Sarah."

"I will not apologise for speaking the truth, Toby Williams!" Karen said harshly. "And how dare you speak to me in that tone, Young Man!"

"Mommy, this is your last chance, say sorry or I will make a wish!" Toby stated, with his hands on his hips.

At her younger brother's words, Sarah's eyes widened and she looked at her father only to see him go pale. '_Dad told Toby about the Labyrinth! Oh boy, this could get interesting._'

"Toby honey, do you really think that is such a great idea?" Sarah asked gently, trying to defuse the situation.

"Now now, Sarah-mine," Jareth commented cheerfully, "if your brother wants to make a wish, let him." The mischievous glint in his eyes made Sarah want to laugh and she could barely hold back a chuckle when he winked at her.

"Daddy, will I get in trouble if I make a wish?" Toby asked, hands still on his hips, glaring at his mother.

"That depends on what wish you make, my boy," Robert replied, slightly amused that his son would decide now to make a wish with the Goblin King standing by his side.

"Mommy, are you going to apologise? Yes or No?" Toby demanded, looking sharply at his mother.

"No, Toby, I will not and if you speak to me like that again you will be grounded!" Karen stated, getting very angry at the situation. "And will you all stop encouraging him!"

At Karen's out burst, Jareth knelt down next to Toby and whispered into the young boys ear. Sarah sent a silent prayer up to the Heavens that the wish wasn't too bad but secretly wanted Karen to get her just desserts.

"Mommy, I wish the goblins would show you what it's like to live at the Bog in the Labyrinth!" Toby shouted to this mother.

At the young boy's words, the sky immediately went dark and Jareth and Sarah's glammors melted away to show them in all their glory as King and Queen of the Goblins. Karen went very pale at the sudden difference in her step-daughter and her husband and couldn't help scream in fear at the horde of goblins that now stood around their feet.

"Oh my God!" Karen whispered breathlessly. "Sarah, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" The blonde woman fell to her knees, begging for all she was worth.

"I will leave the decision up to you, my love," Jareth said softly to his Queen, grinning deviously at the begging woman.

"We take blonde witch to bog, Queeny?" one of the goblins asked, while the rest laughed with mischief, their yellow eyes watching Karen carefully.

Sarah took a slow breath and looked to her father. Surprisingly, Robert caught his daughter's eye and gave her a discrete nod and wink. Rolling her eyes at the fact that the three men in her life wanted her to fulfil the wish and teach the awful woman a lesson, the Goblin Queen sighed and signalled for the head-horde goblin to come up to her level.

The dark green, yellow eyed goblin was quick to obey and gently climbed up into Sarah's arms. Sarah whispered her instructions to her loyal subject's ear and then dropped him to the ground. Looking at her step-mother, who was still on her knees, the young Goblin Queen mouthed '_no_' and the goblins cheered before grabbing the terrifed blond woman and vanishing to a cloud of smoke.


End file.
